Onichan
by cyndaquil
Summary: Nyu has someone new to protect in her life.


Disclaimer:I do not own Elfen Lied, nor intend to profit from use of its characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oni-chan

Prologue

The dog barked, and struggled against its leash. Nyu understood how it felt. They didn't go so far as to put a leash on her but they may as well have. Every few minutes she would hear the screams. Yuka would scream then Kouta would check his watch and say how long it had been since the last scream. Each time Nyu wanted to run to her friend, and each time Miyu would hold her back. She would stroke Nyu's hair and say tenderly that everything was okay. The screams would stop, and she would sit there waiting for them to start again.

It isn't fair. She may not be smart like Kouta. She couldn't understand big words like contractions or dilation, but she could stroke Yuka's hair and tell her it would be okay. Why did she have to wait outside? Why couldn't she go to her?

Miyu and Nana are worried to, they know lots of big words, but even they're not smart enough to go in. Only Kouta and the men in white coats can be with her.

Nyu's thoughts were interrupted when the dog stopped barking. She looked outside to see it being petted by a stranger. The stranger wore a suit and had sad, world weary eyes. He was accompanied by another man in a suit, but this one hid his eyes with sunglasses. The second man held a clipboard. He looked at the board and spoke.

"Butch, be on guard, this isn't a regular job."

"I wish you wouldn't talk that way," replied the other man, "We're doctors, not Yakuza."

"Look, this couple knows about us. First, as soon as we saw horns on the ultrasound we prescribed faulty vitamins that should have caused a miscarriage. The girl must not have taken her pills because there was no miscarriage. Second they register at the finest hospital in their district, but as soon as labour starts they head to some shady walk in clinic miles away. We barely tracked them down. For all we know they might try to skip town as soon as it's born and spread the disease to other countries."

"You're overreacting. I'm sure there is a logical explanation. Even if these people know about us surely they don't plan on protecting a dangerous mutation."

"Maybe, but I'll feel a lot safer when that drug to sterilize the carriers is approved."

"Nyu"

Shocked, the two turn their head to see a familiar young lady crouched on her knees, starring wide eyed at both of them. This lady happens to have pink hair and horns. Though quite young, she is the oldest pink haired horned girl they know. She is the alpha, the queen, the one known as Lucy.

There is an old saying. If you and a friend are running from a bear, you don't need to be faster than the bear, just faster than your friend. Working on this logic the man in sunglasses pushed his friend to the ground and ran out into the street. Several cars barely stopped for him in time, as he fled from the far greater threat. The other man got up and despite the pain of a sprained knee, limping he ran with a speed that put the man in sunglasses to shame. Both of them screamed as they fled.

Nyu, gave a perplexed expression, and then forgot about the funny men, who she didn't really understand anyway.

Miyu tapped Nyu on the shoulder and beckoned her to finally enter the room she had once been banned from.

Inside Yuka was drenched in sweat but no longer in pain, and smiling a bright happy smile. In her arms was what looked like a mini Nyu. Somewhere deep inside Nyu's consciousness Lucy shed a metaphorical tear at this sight. To her surprise it was a tear of happiness and not jealousy or regret.

Yuka looked at Nyu and smiled even more. "In a way," she said, "a very literal way, this is your daughter too. Then Yuka started crying, Nyu cuddled close to her, stroked her hair, and promised everything would be Okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just some semi dark fluff I started to kill an hour.

The title is meant as a pun. It sounds like big sister, but the spelling "Oni" is closer to horned demon. So it can be taken as "big sister" or "cute demon."

I usually favour Lucy and Kouta pairings, but this idea was on my mind.

Please Review.


End file.
